


jeepney love story

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Jeepney Adventures, Kwek Kwek with Friends, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: araw araw lang nagco-commute ang masipag na empleyadong si kyungsoo do. hindi naman sa nagrereklamo, pero parang nagrereklamo na rin. kaso wala naman siyang magawa kundi magtiis sa siksikang jeep na kanyang sinasakyan papunta at pauwi mula sa trabaho. ang hindi niya inaakala, isang pangyayari ang magbabago sa takbo ng kanyang buhay bilang isang commuter...





	1. good morning, kyungsoo~

**Author's Note:**

> inaalay ko ito sa lahat ng gwapo at cute na nakasabay at ninakawan ko ng tingin sa mga bus at jeep. sana ay masaya kayo sa inyong mga buhay. sayang lang at hindi ko na alam kung makikita ko pa kayong muli. hehehuhuhuhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good morning nga ba? ^_^

sa araw araw na lang na ginawa ng diyos sa buhay ni kyungsoo, masikip na van o kaya mainit na jeep ang parati niyang tinitiis papasok at papauwi mula sa trabaho. simula palang talaga noong may nakatabi siyang lalaking nanggigitata sa pawis, ayaw na ayaw na niyang mag-commute lalong lalo na sa jeep. pero ano bang magagawa niya? wala naman siyang sasakyan. mabuti sana kung may maghahatid-sundo sa kanya. kaya naman araw araw siyang nagtitiis kung may makakatabi man siyang pawisin, at kung tinamaan ng kamalasan, may anghit. pero ibahin natin ngayon dahil mukhang nagbago ang ihip ng hangin para sa ating bida. kakabasa lang rin niya kasi sa kanyang horoscope for today. at ang sabi...

**_love horoscope para sa mga single na capricorn_ **

_capricorn, ikaw ay magkakaroon ng pambihirang senswalidad at libido kaya naman makaka-attract ka ng potensyal na makakapareha. kung nais mong magkaroon ng magandang love life sa mga susunod na araw ay maaaring iwasto ang iyong pagkilos at maging kalmado sa anumang oras._

_ang iyong lucky color ay pink at lucky number naman ay 69._

_tandaan, hindi hawak ng mga bituin ang ating kapalaran. gabay lamang sila. meron tayong free will. gamitin natin ito!_

_-zenaida seva_

kaya naman good mood si soo at ‘di siya pwedeng umalis nang hindi fresh at maganda! sa araw na ito, todo postura siya at all smiles dahil gaya ng sabi sa horoscope, ang potensyal niyang kapareha ay baka magpakita na!!! naglagay lang siya ng kaunting lip and cheek tint at sinuot ang bagong polong nabili niya noong huling payday. tumingin sa kanyang handmirror, hinawi ang bangs niyang tumutubo, nag-pout nang konti at ayan, pak! ready to go na si baks!

 

* * *

 

ilang kilometro lang naman ang layo ng bahay nila sa terminal ng jeep patungong alabang, pero dali dali siyang umalis kahit wala pa namang ala sais ng umaga. kailangan niya na kasing makasakay agad kundi, paniguradong traffic ang aabutin niya sa slex pati sa zapote road. pero ayaw niyang magpaapekto sa negatibong enerhiya dahil gaya nga ng sabi sa horoscope. ang potensyal niyang kapareha ay baka magpakita na!!! at mahalagang maging kalmado siya kung gusto niyang magka-love life!!! medyo mahaba ang pila, lunes kasi. maaga pa naman kaya nag-sound trip na lang muna siya mula sa kanyang  _“good morning, d.o"_  playlist.

 **_now playing:_ ** _simpleng tao by gloc 9_

sa bawat tiyempo ng awitin ng paborito niyang rapper ay may mahinhing galaw ang kanyang ulo at mga tapik mula sa kanyang paa. feel na feel talaga ni bakla. kasi simpleng tao lang naman siya... pero wagas kung magmahal. hayyyyy nasaan na raw ba kasi ‘yang potensyal niyang makakapar—

 

 _“hoy!!! tutoy, sakay na!”_ sigaw ng matandang dispatcher na yamot na yamot, kay aga aga!

_“bilis! pasok! aba’y may nakasuksok pa kasi sa tenga eh! kalakas pa nung tugtog, ay pa’no kaya maririnig! tsk…”_

 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ilang mangkok ba ng galit ang inalmusal ni mamang dispatcher at sagad agad ang inis sa kanya. nahuli lang siya naman siya nang konti sa pagsunod sa pila. galit agad?!!! sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni kyungsoo kung saan ba siya mayayamot sa kabila ng mga sinabi ng dispatcher. ‘di niya sigurado kung dahil ba pinagmamadali siya nito o kung dahil ba sa tinawag siya nitong  _“tutoy”_? nakakaloka! todo awra pa si bakla tapos tatawagin lang siyang  _“tutoy”_! aba'y manong, okey ka lang? pero gaya nga paulit ulit kong sinasabi! ayon sa horoscope niya today, dapat niyang ayusin ang kanyang kilos kung gusto niyang magkajowa na! kumalma siya at patuloy na nagsoundtrip habang semi-imbyernang inabot ang bayad sa naniningil na chakang dispatcher. sa gawing kanan at bukana ng jeep siya pumwesto. ayaw niyang maabot ng hangin na kilala na rin ngayon sa tawag na polusyon. tuwing bibiyahe kasi ay madalas siyang umiidlip at ayaw niyang mahanginan nang bongga ang buhok niya… baka magsitikwasan kasi. kakalago pa naman ng mga ito. hirap din siyang pasunurin ‘to minsan.

ilang minuto lang ay mukhang puno na ang mahabang jeep. pero, sandali, kasi kulang pa raw ng isa sa kaliwa at isa pa sa kanan. aalis na sana kaso nga lang yung susunod dapat sa pila ay isang maarteng mag-jowa na ayaw pahiwalay sa isa’t isa. nakanang! hindi pa tuloy makausad ang jeep na sinakyan... pero 'di naman nagmamadali si kyungsoo, kaya keri lang!

 

_“o! alabang ikspres! dalawa na lang oh! para makaalis na! sino yung gusto nang mauna?”_

_“boss! ako na lang ho!”_ aniya ng isang binatang nakasuot ng nakatuping puting polo. patakbo sa pintuan ng jeep at tinanong kung magkano ang pamasahe.

_“trenta lang, pogi.”_

dinukot ng lalaki ang itim at makapal na wallet sabay inabot ang saktong pambayad niya sa jeep. agad siyang sumampa sa itaas at yumuko papasok. di pa nakakalayo ay tumigil siyang sandali. sa sikip ng jeep, hindi na mapakali ang ibang pasahero. ‘di nila mawari kung saan naman isisiksik ‘yung kulang na pasahero.

 _“o! konting usod naman diyan o! dito sa kanan! makikiusod-usod na nga lang, tutoy earphones, nang makaalis na!”_ sigaw ni manong dispatcher na kay sungit at mariing tinatapik tapik ang gilid ng jeep. ‘di inaasahan ni kyungsoo na tatapik tapikin ni manong ang pwesto niya. “good morning, kyungsoo do! huwag maimbeyrna!” ang pauli-ulit na sinasabi sa sarili niya. kaunting pihit lang ang ginawa ni kyungsoo sa kanyang pwet. hindi niya talaga matiis ang masisikip na lugar. pero dahil nga umaga at lunes palang, ayaw niyang maistress. nakakabawas sa ganda ‘yan, ika nga ng mahal niyang ina. kaya’t umusod na lang siya na nagbigay naman ng espasyo para sa kasasakay lang na binata. kahit papaano’y nakaupo naman ang lalaki pero bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkayamot at pagmamadali. paano ba naman at isang pisngi lang yata ng pwet ng lalaki ang nakaupo sa sobrang sikip ng jeep. saka mukhang hindi sanay ang lalaki sa mga ganitong bakbakan. sa pormahan palang parang hindi mo mapapasakay sa pampublikong sasakyan.

 

tumunog na ang makina ng jeep at nagsimulang umandar. hindi pa nakaka-sampung minuto ang biyahe, hindi na talaga mapakali si kyungsoo. malapit nang mamanhid ang kanyang binting kanina pa ‘di maigalaw. sa sikip ng sinasakyan, dahan dahang niyang inaayos ang nagbuhol na kurdon ng kanyang earphones. at laking gulat na lang niya nang ‘di niya sinasadyang masagi ang braso ng lalaking katabi.

 

 _“a-aray!”_ sambit sabay masungit na tingin ng binata.

 _“ay! sorry po. ma-mm-may static.”_ kabadong sagot ni soo nang makita niya ang kalahati ng mukha ng katabi. kinabahan siya dahil sa kuryenteng dumaloy nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga balat. nanginig bigla ang kanyang kalamnan pero in fairness, may itsura si kuya. napadungaw na lang siya sa bintana dahil baka makita ni pogi ang namumula niyang mukha.

 

wow! good morning, kyungsoo do.

 

 

good morning talaga... 


	2. araw ng lunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mahaba-haba pa ang linggong ito para kay kyungsoo. pero mas hahaba yata ito ngayon dahil sa kaabang-abang na pagbabago ayon sa kanyang horoscope. ano kayang mangyayari? ito na ba ang simula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang kabanatang ito ay inaalay ko sa aking kaibigan, kapanalig, at kapatid sa pananampalataya na si todorokiz. salamat sa iyo. ang iyong mga winika ay lubhang nagbigay ng sa akin lakas upang ipagpatuloy itong aking nasimulan. bagama't ito ma'y hindi kasing ganda sa iyong inaasahan, sana ay magustuhan mo. hehehe
> 
> alay ko rin ito sa bumubuo ng aking araw araw, ang tambalang kaisoo... 'nay, 'tay, mahal na mahal ko po kayo.

nang magsawa si kyungsoo kakasilip sa bintana ng jeep ay umidlip muna siya pansamantala. wala na siyang paki sa hangin na sa panahon ngayo'y ang bitbit ay sakit sa baga. hinayaan niya na lang din munang nakasiksik ang maliit niyang katawan laban sa katawan ng binatang katabi. parang ang sarap sarap kasi niyang sandalan. kaya’t ninamnam niya na lamang ang bawat sandali. ngayon lang kasi siya nagkaroon ng kasabay sa jeep na hindi dugyot at hindi amoy mandirigma. kaya pinagpapasalamat niya talaga sa diyos ang lunes na ito. # _blessed._ araw araw niya talagang ipinagdarasal na huwag sanang malakas ang kamandag ng makakasagupa niya sa bakbakan ng pagco-commute. ang tanging hangad niya lang naman ay simple. at dahil mahal siya ni lorde, ‘di niya inakalang, sobrang bango pala ni kuyang kanyang katabi. _#veryblessedt_.

 

sana lang talaga ay hindi patumba tumba ang ulo niya sa balikat ng lalaki dulot ng malalim niyang pagkakaidlip kanina. minsan pa naman ay hindi niya maiwasang magkaganito lalo’t antok na antok pa siya. hindi rin naman nagtagal ang biyahe. wala pang mahigit isa’t kalahating oras, nasa alabang na sila. _thank you po lorde, walang traffic. himala yata itooooooO... #trulyblessedt_. anak talaga siya ng nanay niya.

 

ilang metro na lang ang layo ng bababaan ni soo. nalungkot siya nang bahagya dahil hindi niya sigurado kung makikita, makakatabi o makakasiksikan niya pa ba sa jeep ang gwapong ito. nalungkot siya habang inaalala ang nakakahiya ngunit nakakangilo sa kilig na nangyari kanina. gago... kanina lang sila nagkita ha? may _sparks_ na ba silang dalawa ng estrangherong ito? haayyyy. sana, siya na lang ang potensyal niyang makakapa—

 

 _“o, 7eleven... o 7eleven na. may bababa ba?”_ sigaw ni manong tsuper na ikataranta naman ng ating bidang abala sa pag-iilusyon.

 _“a-ay! mama. para po.”_ mahinhing sabi ni kyungsoo. pagkatigil ng jeep sa kanyang bababaan ay nagpasya muna siyang sumulyap nang 1.50 segundo sa nakatagilid na adonis na nakasiksik sa kanyang maliit na braso. _ang gwapo naman po talaga..._ _side view palang ‘yan ni kuya ha? kailan kaya ako magkaka-full access sa magandang tanawin na ‘to?! haaay. sana, sana, sana_.  _sana kasabay ko uli siya mamaya..._ sana raw magkasabay ulit sila. ‘yan ang panalangin niya. ‘yan ang winiwish niya habang pababa siya ng jeep nang naka-pout ang ngusong hugis puso.

 

para lamang sa inyong kaalaman, tinuro sa kanya ni mama do na mag- _appreciate_ ng mga magagandang bagay sa buhay. kaya naman nang makatapak siyang muli sa lupa, lumingon siya sa papaalis na jeep. sa mga huling sandaling iyon, hindi siya nagpapigil sulyapan ang lalaki; ang lalaking gwapo, mabango, at masarap pero masungit na pasahero ng jeep at ang lalaking hindi niya mawari kung makikita niya pang muli... pero... laking gulat niya na lang nang makita niyang tumingin din ito sa direksyon na kanyang kinatatayuan. pero sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari, mabilis din na naipihit ni kyungsoo ang leeg sa direksyon na kanyang lalakaran. _tangina! tinignan din niya kaya ako pabalik?!!! gagoooooo! nabuking ba ako? sana hindi. huhuhuhuhhh..._

* * *

sa kahihiyan na hindi napigilan ni soo ay patakbo niyang tinunton ang gusali ng kanyang mahal na opisina. mamula-mula pa ang baby face niyang mukha. pero, wow! consistent na maaga sa trabaho itong ating bida. employee of the year awardee at best in attendance kaya siya last year sa accounting department ng kompanyang kanyang pinagtatrabahuhan!!! siguro nga’y kung may pa-special awards pa mula sa sponsors ng kanilang kompanya ay baka ibigay din sa kanya ang titulong miss silka papaya at miss head & shoulders. ganyan kaganda si kyungsoo sa kwentong ito. pero naalala ng author, hindi nga pala beauty pageant ito.

* * *

pagkalapag ni kyungsoo sa 12th floor, agad siyang dumiretso sa pantry para magtimpla ng paborito niyang bearbrand adult plus na iniendorso ng paborito niyang tambalan na, aldub. sa paghalo ni kyungsoo sa mainit na gatas, napag-isip isip na naman niya kung kailan kaya niya matatagpuan ang gwapong lalaki. hindi talaga ito mawala-wala sa isip niya ngayong umaga. lalo pa’t nahuli niya ang binata na papatingin na sa direksyon niya kanina. kaso bigla siyang nagising siya mula sa malalim na pag-iisip nang tawagin at kalabitin siya ng ka-opisina at kaibigang si baekhyun. si baekhyun byun na bukod-tanging tumatawag sa kanya ng _baby boy, baby, bebe, honeybunch, sugar plum,_ at kung ano ano pa. sa sobrang lambing na kaibiga’y kulang na lang at itawag sa kanya ang buong lyrics ng _the cuppycake song_.

 

 _“bibi boy soo, good morning! aga natin ngayon ah... at talagang dito ka agad dumiretso ha! di ka ba nakapag-breakfast sa inyo? sabay na tayo!”_ alok ni baekhyun nang may paglalambing. agad namang pinaunlakan ni kyungsoo ang imbitasyon at hinila ang upuan sa kanilang maliit na dining table.

 _“bumili pala ako ng pandesal kanina. kuha ka lang ah.”_ muling alok ni baekhyun, sabay lapag sa mesa ng supot na may lamang pandesal.

_“sige lang baeks, maggagatas lang ako. kumain na kasi ako ng sinangag at hotdog bago umalis ng bahay. ayaw kasi ni mama na umalis ako nang hindi nag-aalmusal.”_

_“ah ganun ba? buti naman bebi. akala ko ‘di ka talaga nag-aalmusal e.”_

_“naku! si mama pa ba e... ang hilig no’n magluto. kahit ngayong nagtatrabaho na ako, hindi talaga papayag na hindi ako aalis nang walang laman ang tiyan! lagi pa akong pinagdadala ng binalot. ayaw niya kasi na mananghalian ako lagi sa labas.”_ sambit ni soo habang marahang hinihipan-hipan ang mainit na gatas.

 _“kakatuwa naman ‘yang si mama do! hehehe baby ka pa raw kasi kaya ganun!”_ masayang biro ni baekhyun

 _“haaayyy. ‘di na nga ako baby! ano ba??!! bye na nga muna. ‘maya na lang ulit!”_ inis na sagot ni kyungsoo bitbit ang mainit na tasa ng gatas habang nakakunot pa ang noo. bahagyang padabog siyang tumungo sa kanyang _workstation_. tanggap niya naman ang mga pa-cute na pet name ni baek para sa kanya, pero ‘di niya talaga maiwasang mainis kapag sinasabihan siya nitong para siyang baby. sa halos dalawampu’t anim na taon niyang pamumuhay dito sa mundo, ni wala man lang siyang naranasang extreme na pagbabago sa kanyang katawan maliban na lang sa mga hairstyle na kanyang pilit sinubukan. kahit hindi siya natutuwa ay parati siyang inihahalintulad sa isang baby... na sa tingin ko ay totoo naman. nahimasmasan naman siya kaagad nang sumipsip siya nang kaunti mula sa itinimpla niyang gatas. napagtanto niya ang arte arte niya na masyado ngayong umaga. kaya minabuti niyang magtrabaho na lang nang maayos.

 

* * *

 

matapos ang walong oras na pagtatrabaho at paputol-putol na trenta minutos na pag-i-internet, sa wakas, natapos na rin ang unang araw sa linggong ito ni kyungsoo do bilang isang mabuting empleyado. buti at wala masyadong pinagawa ang boss niyang si sir suho kaya fresh pa rin ang lola niyo. fresh pa naman pero pagod na agad siya. gusto niya nang matulog talaga. kaya naman, nag-unat unat na siya ng buto... _bukas na lang ulit. at yeheeet, walang iuuwing trabaho!_

 

 _“kyungsoo! ano na? tumayo ka na d’yan! mag-tusok tusok muna tayo nina baekhyun diyan sa baba!”_ aya sa kanya ng isa pa niyang ka-trabaho at kaibigang si sehun. si sehun na hindi niya inakalang magiging kaibigan niya. kasi, sa unang tapak palang nitong si soo sa opisina nila ay ito agad ang lalaking natipuhan niya. pero nang tumagal, napagtanto niyang, hindi niya pala talaga ito type. at hindi raw sila talo ayon kay sehun. kaya ngayon ay type niya na lang ito as a friend. may pagka-‘showbiz’ din talaga itong buhay ni kyungsoo, ano?

 _“ha? ano ‘ka mo? baba? tusok-tusok? baka ikamatay mo pa ‘yan. gago ka. ipakulong mo pa kami diyan...”_ pabirong sagot ni soo.

 _“tungek. mag-kwek kwek tayo ‘ka ko. tutusukin ‘yung kwek kwek. inaano ka ba ng baba ko. kyungsoo talaga. tsk. nakow. kung alam mo lang, ang daming naghahabol sa mukhang ‘to. tsk tsk tsk.”_  

 _“panu mu nasabeh?”_ pang-asar ni soo sa kaibigan na may hinaluan niya rin ng pang-asar na mukha. napasandal na lang si sehun sa _workstation_ ng kaibigan. sukbit-sukbit ang kanyang itim na sling bag.

 _“cheka lang beh! re-retouch lang me sandali, wait, teka...”_ banggit ni soo sabay hawak ng kamay ang magkabilang pinsgi (sa mukha).

 

bago siya tumayo at sumama sa mga kaibigan, kinuha niya muna ang itim na pouch mula sa kanyang _vintage chestnut leather backpack_ na padala pa ni kuya seungsoo. retouch retouch lang muna ang ating bida bago mag-out sa trabaho. tumungin muna sa kanyang handmirror at nang makitang maganda pa rin siya ay saka niya inayos ang gamit at lumarga paalis ng opisina. hindi pa siya handa sa panibago na namang giyera pauwi sa laguna, kaya sumama muna siya sa mga kaibigan. tumungo sila sa suki nilang si kuya chen na dakilang tagapagtinda ng kwek kwek at iba pang street foods na pamatay. ngumata muna sila ng tig-aapat sampung pisong kwek-kwek na isinawsaw niya sa  pinaghalong matamis na sauce at sukang may ginayat na sibuyas at pipino. yum! yum! yum! sarap talaga ng itlog... itlog ng pugo ha. kahit nagmamahal na ang presyo nito ay pikit-matang umorder muli si kyungsoo ng isa pang apat-sampung pisong halaga ng masarap na meryenda. matapos kumai’y nagpasya na siyang lisanin ang bangketa’t humiwalay sa mga kaibigan.

 

_“mga baks! una na ako ha? baka mahaba na naman ang pila sa sakayan. lam niyo na...”_

_“sige soo! ingat ka. bukas ulit”_ malambing na sabi ni baek habang kumakaway at kasama si sehun na patungo sa kabilang direksyon.

 

nagsimulang lumakad si soo sa terminal ng jeep pauwi sa laguna. dahil sa pagod, hindi na niya inisip pa ang kakaibang samyong hatid ng iba’t ibang pasahero sa pampublikong sasakyang kanyang sinampahan. mahaba na naman ang kanyang ipinila pero mabuti’t dumating agad ang babiyaheng jeep kaya’t nakasakay kaagad siya. sa ngayon ay hindi siksikan hindi gaya ng kanyang inaasahan. maayos ang kanyang pwesto, dalawang pisngi ng kanyang pwet ang komportableng nakaupo. at maswerte rin dahil mukhang malinis sa katawan ang kanyang nakatabing pasahero. pero sayang lang kasi, mukhang malabo na niyang makitang muli ang lalaking nakasabay kaninang umaga. siguro hindi iyon ang potensyal na makakaparehang tinutukoy sa horoscope niya. masyado yata siyang umasa agad kanina... pero teka, sandali, ano nga naman ba’ng nakain niya’t nagpapaniwala talaga siya sa nabasa niya? nag-iilusyon na naman yata siya. pero keri lang, wala naman daw mawawala kung magbasa siya ng horoscope at maniwala paminsan-minsan.

sa pagod ay nakaidlip na rin siya sa biyahe pauwi. nakarating naman siya nang matiwasay sa kanilang bahay, nagbihis, kumain ng hapunan at agad na nagpahinga. mahaba-haba pa ang linggong ito para sa kanya. nagpasya siyang matulog nang maaga dahil kaunti na lang at ito na naman ang naghihintay sa kanyang pagsubok tuwing umaga.

 

* * *

 

_tinignan rin ba siya ng lalaking nakasabay niya kanina?_

_magkukrus kayang muli ang kanilang mga landas?_

 

ilan lang ito mga tanong na gumugulo sa kanyang isipan. kailangan na niyang matulog pero hindi pa rin niya magawa. ano na naman kaya ito, kyungsoo do? ngayon lang siya nagkaganito... ang arte arte talaga ha?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaahhaha ang korni korni talaga nito pero sana ay natiis ninyong basahin hahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha! sana nagustuhan ninyo pa rin. wow. ang daldal ko!!!
> 
> lubos kong ikakatuwa kung kayo ay magbibigay ng komento. malugod kong tatanggapin ang kahit ano basta galing sa inyong puso. hihihihi! salamat talaga nang marami!!!


	3. good morning, jongin????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wala yatang good sa morning kapag late nang nagigising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! ako'y nagbabalik para sa isa na namang update para sa kwentong ito. hahahahahaha sobrang inspired ako sa pagsusulat nito dahil kakakita ko lang kay jongin at kyungsoo noong linggo. waaaah sobrang waaaaaAaaah sarap mabuhay. hehe maraming salamat sa mga nagbasa at nag-iwan pa ng komento o kudos! sana magustuhan niyo itong inihain ko.

**_***alarm***_ **

****

_kalimutan mo na ‘yan, sige sige maglibang._

_‘wag kang magpakahibang._

_dapat ay itawa lang._

_ang problema sa bab—_

**snooze • stop**

 

 _“ah! shet!”_ napamura na lang si jongin sabay pindot ng _stop_ sa kanyang _alarm_. dahil anong oras na ba’t saka niya lang naalalang may nakatakdang  _job interview_ nga pala siyang pupuntahan ngayong umaga. alas siete y media pa naman ang usapan, at ayaw niyang mahuli mamaya. kauna-unahang trabaho niya pa naman sana ito kung magkataon. nagkamali kasi siya sa pag-set ng kanyang alarm sa cellphone. imbis na 4:45AM ay PM pala ang napindot niya kagabi. pasado ala singko na nang siya’y magising sa _alarm tone_ niyang _hayaan mo sila ng ex b_. napalalim yata ang pagkakatulog niya. paano ba naman kasi’y mayroon siyang medyo weirdong panaginip. laman nito’y isang _chakadoodles_ na lalaki sa loob ng sinasakyan niyang jeep na di umano’y walang palya sa pagtitig nang malagkit sa kanya... sa sobrang weird nito’y inaalala palang ni jongin, kinikilabutan na siya. ayaw na lang muna niyang isipin dahil nga, wala na siyang oras at nagmamadali na talaga siya.

 

kaya heto, lunes na lunes at siya’y agad agad na tumakbo patungong banyo na nasa loob ng kanyang kwarto. dali-dali siyang nagbuhos ng tubig. hindi na inalintana ang lamig kahit na sanay pa naman siyang mainit ang pampaligong tubig. ayos lang sa kanya kaya madali siyang nagbanlaw at nagpunas ng katawan. nayayamot siya sa sarili niya. dalawampung minuto na lang kasi at ala sais na. maaga pa para sa iba pero hindi niya kasi masasabi kung anong posibleng mangyari sa kalsada. hindi na rin tuloy siya makakapag-almusal. basta’t ‘di siya malelate at makuha niya lang itong posisyong inapplyan niya, kakain na lang siya nang marami mamaya.

 

bago umalis ng bahay ay naligo muna siya sa pabangong inorder ng mama niya sa kapitbahay na authorized dealer ng avon at natasha. ubos na kasi ang _axe dark temptation_ na lagi niyang ginagamit... talaga nga naman, oo. kung kailan _big day_ para kay jongin, saka naman pumalya. pero wala na siyang oras para magreklamo’t mayamot kaya dali-daling sinuot ang pantalon pati na rin ang puting _long sleeve_ na pinlantsa niya kagabi. itinuck-in ito at saka tinupi nang 3/4. may nalalabing minuto pa naman siya para magpunta sa terminal ng jeep pa-alabang. kaya pinagdarasal niya na may masasakyan siya kaagad. nagmamadali na kasi talaga siya!!!

 

* * *

limang minuto na lang bago mag-ala sais. saktong sakto lang ang dating ni jongin. buti na lang may jeep na paalis na’t naghihintay na lang ng dalawa pang sasakay. may mag-syota kasing sunod na sa pila pero ayaw umupo nang magkahiwalay.

 

_“o! alabang ikspres! dalawa na lang oh! para makaalis na! sino yung gusto nang mauna?”_

_“boss! ako na lang ho!”_ sabi ni jongin habang patakbo sa pintuan ng jeep.

_“magkano ho ba?”_

_“trenta lang, pogi.”_

 

agad siyang sumampa sa jeep pagkaabot ng bayad. pero hindi agad siya nakaupo dahil hindi niya sigurado kung maniniwala siya sa _dispatcher_ na nagsabing isa pa ang kakasya sa gawing kanan. gayong siksik na siksik na ang laman ng sasakyan. kakasya pa kaya siya??? e sa laki ng katawan niya… hindi niya alam. mabuti na lamang, may nagkusang-loob na umusod at mayroon din namang parang napipilitan lang. nakita niya ang isang maliit na lalaking nakasalamin na ngumuso nang bahagya habang umuusod para makapagbigay ng kakapiranggot na espasyo. doon na lang siya napaupo kahit na mukhang nasisikipan na itong tatabihan niya. pero hindi siya bababa, titiisin niya na lang, kung ayaw niyang ma-late… _hayyyy. good morning, jongin._

 

buti na lang at nakaupo ang kalahati ng pwet niya. nagpasalamat na rin siya at kahit paano’y positibong hindi siya mala-late sa kanyang lakad. mga ilang minuto lamang ay umandar na ang jeep na sinasakyan. medyo hirap si jongin sa pag-upo dahil isang maling galaw lang niya, maaari siyang mahulog. matikas naman ng katawan niya kaya alam niyang makakayanan niyang bumalanse sa pag-upo. pero kung ano namang ikina- _steady_ ng kanyang mga binti’t hita sa kanyang pwesto ay siya namang ikina-likot nitong katabi niyang maliit na lalaking nakasalamin. hindi mapakali ‘tong si bulilit. ba’t naman kasi sa lahat pa ng oras na iaalis niya sa pagkakabuhol ng _earphones_ , eh napili pa nitong gawin sa loob ng mga nagsiksik-sikang pasahero. hindi tuloy sinasadya ng katabi na siya’y masagi.

 

 

 _“a-aray!”_ sambit ni jongin nang may naramdamang parang may mahinang kuryente na sumagi sa kanyang braso.

 

 _“ay! sorry. ma-mm-may static.”_ kabadong sagot ng maliit na lalaking nakasalamin na akala niya kanina’y bata… hindi kasi masyadong naaninag ni jongin ang mukha pero malamang sa malamang ay hindi siya nagkakamali. parang may umakyat kasing dugo sa ulo ng maputing maliit na lalaking nakasalamin at namumula itong bigla.

_grabe naman ‘yun. ba’t parang nangamatis ‘ata ‘tong katabi ko? anong nangyari?_

 

kunot noong umiwas si jongin ng tingin sa katabi at napatingin na lang sa pintuan ng jeep. baka mapagkamalan pa siya ng katabi na siya ay nakatitig. sa unang sulyap pa naman ni jongin, tingin niya’y  _cute_ ang katabing maliit na lalaking nakasalamin.

 

_tsk. patay. ang cute… delikado._

 

kunwari’y deadma lang ang gwapo nating bida pero sa loob loob niya’y gusto niya pang umisa ng tingin. pero ‘wag na raw... ayaw niyang matulad 'to sa panaginip niya kagabi…

 

hindi katagalan ay napapikit ang kanyang mata at napaidlip nang kaunti sa biyahe. wala pang higit isang oras at papalapit na siya sa kanyang destinasyon. naalimpungatan siya’t biglang dumaloy ang kaba sa kanyang ugat. oo nga pala’t _job interview_ na niya mamaya. hala. andito na siya’t malapit na. pero hindi siya sigurado sa kanyang bababaan.

 

‘yun lang! todo pa-pogi pa si jongin kanina pero nalimutan niyang alalahanin kung saan siya bababa.

 

 _anak ng tokwa talaga oo. kapag nasimulan ka ng kamalasan, tuloy tuloy na talaga._ _hayyy… good morning, jongin._

 

 _“o, 7eleven... o 7eleven na. may bababa ba?”_ sigaw ni manong tsuper. at halatang ikinagulat ito ng katabi ni jongin na _cute_ at maliit na lalaking nakasalamin, dahil naglililikot na naman ito.

 _“a-ay! mama. para po.”_ mahinhing sinabi ni _cute_ na lalaki habang naghahanda sa pagtigil ng jeep. hindi tuloy maiwasan ni jongin na mapaisip kung susulyap siya nang saglit sa katabi o huwag na lang. ayaw niya sanang palagpasin ang huli nilang pagkikita. hindi niya kasi batid kung magkakasabay pa ba sila.

 

_naku po. mukhang cute pa naman ‘tong si kuya. hehe. matignan na nga lang ‘pag nakababa na siya._

 

kaya naman nang makatapak sa lupa ang _cute_ na maliit na lalaking nakasalamin, taas pa ang isang kilay na sumulyap si jongin habang papaalis nang paunti-unti ang jeep na sinasakyan. kunwari ay deadma at walang paki pero sa mga huling sandaling iyon, napagtanto niyang tama siya.

 

_t*ngina. cute nga si kuya. hahahaha. patay tayo d’yan._

 

nawala tuloy ang negatibong enerhiyang bumalot sa katawan niya kanina. nakaandar na ng ilan pang-kilometro ang jeep pero ayun lang. hindi niya pa rin mawari kung saan siya bababa. napakamot siya sa kanyang batok at bigla niyang sinabi sa tsuper na…

 

_“boss, para po!”_

 

 _“naku hijo, ‘di pwedeng magbaba rito. sa next stop ka na lang bumaba tas lakarin mo pabalik.”_  sagot naman ng tsuper na napakamot rin sa kanyang batok.

 

_“ay! sige ho. sensya na.”_

 

_hahahahassle naman ng umaga mo, kim jong in._

  

ilang minuto’y tumigil din ang jeep sa _next stop_ at saka nagpasyang bumaba si jongin. dahil wala siyang magagawa at kamalian niya rin na hindi niya inaalam ang direksyon sa gusaling pupuntahan, nilakad niya pabalik. alam niyang ang gusaling hinahanap ay nandito lang naman sa paligid-ligid. may nalalabi pa naman siyang tatlompung minuto. sana talaga ay hindi siya ma-late.

 

sa haba ng kanyang mga biyas ay natunton niya rin sa wakas ang lugar na hinahanap. at kung hindi siya nagkakamali, ito yata ang gusaling pinasukan kanina ni _cutie_ na nakasabay niya sa jeep…

 

* * *

 

mag-krus kayang muli ang kanilang mga landas?

**Author's Note:**

> bigla na lang talaga 'tong pumasok sa isip ko. napansin ko lang kasi na wala na akong nakakasabay na gwapo kapag papasok ako o kaya pauwi galing trabaho. at palagi rin namang nasa isip ko ang kaisoo, kaya naisulat ko ito. 
> 
> para rin sa kaalaman ninyo, natutuwa ako rito dahil ito ang kauna-unahan kong sulat. sana nagustuhan niyooooooooooOOOOO!
> 
>  
> 
> kung kayo ay may reklamo, mangyaring makipag-ugnayan lamang sa akin at pwede niyo akong awayin sa aking twitter @soopanini...
> 
> salamat po!!!


End file.
